Be careful of what you say
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: Itachi needs Naruto. Sasuke, the possesive little guy that he is, percieves that statement in the worst way possible. Fluff, OOC-ness, SASUNARU SOFT YAOI boyxboy Sasuke and Naruto are like 6 here, hence the reason why it is very fluffy T for curse word


**Hey just a quick fic tht i wrote on my ipod lol ^^ i was like totally dead during christmas and culdnt get out of bed so i ended up just writin this lol ^^ **

**Summary: Itachi needs Naruto. Sasuke, of course, percieves that statement in the worst way possible. Pointless fluff nothing serious ^^**

**Warning: Slight yaoi, some curse words FLUFF, YAOI, MALES KISSING EACHOTHER. If you no likey don't read -.-**

**oh yeh sasuke and naruto are like 6 here idk what age itachi is XD**

***...*...***

Uchiha Itachi was terrified for his life for at the moment he was being hunted down. No, not by a high class ninja, but by something much more worse.

"Itachi-sama! I want to bear your child!"

"No, he's bearing my child!"

"As if he'll bear yours! I'm the one he loves the most, right Itachi-sama?"

Fangirls.

The evil people chased him as he headed home from the hokage tower after reporting his recent mission. Why couldn't they stalk Sasuke more? He's almost 7; he's old enough to inherit his (Itachi) fanclub already!

Itachi felt slightly scared for his little brother at how his life will he in a few years, fangirl wise. He was pretty young but his fanclub was already pretty big...

_'God save the Queen, er, the Sasuke I mean.'_

_*...*...*_

Naruto giggled as he took off his shoes and bounded after his best friend.

"Thanks for lettin' me come over Sasuke!" The blonde bundle of joy glomped the dark haired boy, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Idiot! Why'd you jump on me?"

"Sorry!" Naruto laughed before nuzzling into his chest a bit. He smiled into the surprisingly warm Uchiha's chest and missed the prominent blush on the normally pale face.

"Idiot...get off..." It took every ounce of self-control not to hug him back; it felt really nice being close to Naruto like this...

"M'kay!" Sasuke frowned as Naruto's warmth left him and resisted the urge to pull Naruto back on him. "C'mon Sasuke! Let's play!"

"Okay Narut-"

Sasuke stopped as he heard his older brother burst through the front door, hair and clothes disheveled and looking as if he was being chased by a bunch of rabid dogs.

"BEGONE, YOU EVIL SPAWNS OF SATAN! I BANISH THEE TO THE NETHERLANDS!"

"You mean Netherworld, Itachi-sama?"

"WHATEVER!"

Itachi slammed the door on the fangirls' faces and screamed, in a VERY manly way, as the door looked like it was about to break.

"What am I going to do?"

Itachi broke out of his panicking when he saw his little brother snickering and his brother's best friend rolling on the floor laughing.

"I didn't know Itach-nii could yell so loud!"

"Or in such a high pitch..." Sasuke added onto Naruto's statement. He watched Naruto giggle loudly in that cute way of his and resisted the urge to glomp him.

Itachi watched the blonde chibi laugh and simply sighed loudly. The boy was almost like a younger brother to him since he and Sasuke were so close, causing himself to become close to Naruto as well. He was rather used to the boy's incessant giggling.

_'Wait a minute...'_

Itachi continued to watch Naruto giggle as an idea formed in his head.

_'Even __**I**__ think he looks kinda cute... imagine if those demon spawn see him! They'll be so enchanted with his adorableness, I'll finally get a chance to fireball jutsu their asses!'_

Itachi had a dark gleam in his eyes, scaring Naruto out of his giggling fit.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with Itachi-nii?"

"Not sure... Nii-san, what are you-"

"Naruto, I need you."

…

Sasuke could have sworn the world had stopped moving.

"N-nani? Itachi-nii, w-what are you talking about?" Naruto backed up as Itachi started walking towards him.

"Come with me for a moment Naruto."

"W-what!"

Naruto felt a wall behind his back and yelped as he saw an ominous gleam in Itachi's eyes.

"Naru-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Sasuke jumped in the space between the two and glared at Itachi.

"But Sasuke I need him to-"

"I don't care what you need him for! I won't let you have your way with him, he's mine!"

"Way with him? What are you talking abou-"

_'Oh...what the hell! He thinks I want to do THAT to Naruto?'_

The image of him and Naruto doing 'certain' things proceeded to rape his brain, causing him to mentally hurl.

_'Jeez, he's not even old enough to even know about that stuff! I thought he still believed in the freaking stork story!'_

"Wait, Sasuke! That's totally not what I mean-"

"I don't care what you meant! Naruto. Is. MINE."

Itachi almost peed his pants at Sasuke's glare. He did, however, jaw-drop as his little brother proceeded to turn to Naruto, grabbed his shoulders, and planted a kiss on the blonde boy's lips.

_'S-sasuke..._' Naruto thought and pressed his lips lightly against Sasuke's.

Sasuke removed his lips from Naruto's and smiled at him before grabbing his hand.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen and have a snack."

"Okay Sasuke! I want ramen!" Naruto started to drag Sasuke to the kitchen.

Sasuke smirked and flipped Itachi off before following HIS blonde idiot.

Itachi's eye twitched.

_'I should seriously not allow Kisame around Sasuke. He's gonna get some bad habits from fishy-san.'_

_***BOOM***_

"ITACHI-SAMA! We have come for you!"

"SHIT!"

*...*...*

**Hope u enjoyed ^^ Happy Holidays and happy new year! review pls :3**


End file.
